Endings Aren't Always Happy
by divergentdhampirtribute
Summary: (After Frozen) Anna and Kristoff are married and Elsa is queen and the kingdom loves her! When Anna wants to go visit Sven and Olaf, will someone forgotten get in the way? The prologue and summary are really bad, but the story is a whole lot better! I have no idea where this story is going to go but rated T in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"I'll see you back at the palace, okay, Kristoff?"

"Yeah, sure, just make sure Sven doesn't destroy my sled."

I laughed,"Okay, Kris! Even if he does, Elsa and I will just get you another."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Just go back to the throne room. I'll be there soon!" I called to him over my shoulder.

"FINE!"

I chuckled and ran to the stables. Even though Sven was able to go where he wanted, he liked staying there. Maybe he was making a new friend? Does Olaf count as a new friend? I haven't seen either of them in_ forever_.

I looked at the gates, fully open now, and will be for as long as possible. Every time I go past them, I can't help but feel compelled to go out.

_But Sven. You promised Kristoff you would go visit him._

I know I did, but I haven't been out for so long! Sven is in the stables and visiting him is easy. Outside, out of the gates, I can be free.

_You've been free, Anna. The castle isn't a prison, not anymore. You can leave whenever you like, and would you really want to betray Kristoff's trust? He expects you to just go to visit, not leave the walls._

But he knows me! I always get sidetracked and then I forget!

_That is exactly why he let you go alone, as a test._

No, he didn't. Shut up! You're in my head, you don't mean anything! If I'm going out, then I'm going out. I love seeing the people and I just-

_Why won't you listen? Something could happen out there._

And you're saying nothing won't happen here? Something is always happening here, what will happen if I leave for, like, half an hour? Ugh just be quiet!

_What about Elsa? She will get worried and might send out a huge search party._

Who says she will? I'll only be gone for an hour, tops. Now just get out of my head!

* * *

**I know this is short but the actual chapters are going to be a whole ton longer. This is a really bad prologue, but it kinda just goes with the story? I don't know... And the punctuation is horrible, yeah, I know. Sorry. This is my first story so don't judge but I'm sorry that if it's awful! But review please, whether they are good or bad. **

**Oh, this isn't mine. All characters belong to Disney, but the plot is mine!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So... I don't own Frozen or any of the characters, just the plot of this story!**

**Chapter One**

I shook my head, getting rid of any other thoughts. Maybe I was doing something to Kristoff, but he'll understand, right? Uh...I hope so.

The guards saluted me as I walked past them, curtsying, already feeling giddy.

Every time I went out, I always had a moment to marvel at how big the world was. The impossible sky and people everywhere. You don't expect the world to be so big, even though you've been dreaming about it for years.

_Kristoff._

Ugh, be quiet! I know about Kristoff, just give me some time!  
A smile lit up my face and I waved at the people who did wave at me, some younger children curtsying and giggling. I went over to the docks, just to get to see the open sea. I sat down, happy I wore my casual dress since I was getting water stains on it. Oops.

Someone tapped my shoulder. Huh? I turned around, almost slipping off the dock, but someone's hand grabbed my elbow, guiding me back, keeping me steady.

"Hi! Thanks for-WAIT!"

My eyes met with light green ones, making me jump up, brushing off my skirt, knowing perfectly that the back was completely wet. I flashed back to the coronation day, when it happened exactly like this:his hand out, ready to help me up from the boat.  
"_You_,"I said menacingly," I thought you were in the Southern Isles! What are you doing here?!" I noticed my voice changing in volume, growing louder with every word. He terrified and infuriated me, to be honest, as someone would if the last time you saw them, they were trying to kill you and your sister.  
His lip curled smugly,"Oh, you didn't hear? I killed everyone on the ship, jumped overboard, and swam here when I was left unattended. It only took a few minutes," he said nonchalantly.

"H-How?" I replied, not bothering to hide the tremble in my voice.

"I _jumped off_, Anna. I swear, you got dumber than when I left you."

"You didn't leave, Hans. You were supposedly brought to your home, where you should be right now!"

"Oh, but I'm not anymore, am I, dear Anna?"

I glared at him, analysing the situation. He was much too big and heavy for me to just push off the narrow dock.

_Just kick him or knee him._

I guess those work too. I brought my knee up, effectively kicking him in the _ahem_ lower region.

He grunted and bent over like he had a cramp, and using all my strength, pushed him off, dropping like a deadweight. As soon as he touched the water, I ran off back to the castle. I needed to get Elsa, Kristoff, basically everyone out of the way. I don't know what Hans will do next, but we have to make sure nobody is in his way if he tries to become all serial killy. Especially if he goes after Elsa, she's the first priority since she is queen and our kingdom would be nothing if I had to become queen, even with Kristoff helping me.

My shoes slapped against the stone pavement as I ran through the crowds. They all spread, seeing the crazed princess coming their way, with the way I look, that is probably exactly what they see.

As I ran into the gates, into the safety of the castle, home, I yelled,"Is Elsa here?! IS SHE IN THERE?" The guards nodded, surprised by the way I was acting. "Close the gates, NOW!" I screamed. Everyone should be in there, the stables is in here too, so they should be all right, right? They better be.

_Kristoff, I'm sorry._

I scowled down at my shoes, knowing they'd hinder me once I entered the castle. I ripped them off, throwing them behind me, not caring where they landed.

"ANNA!"

I turned around. "Kristoff," I breathed. The gates were already halfway closed and he was still outside. "KRISTOFF! STOP THE GATES, JUST FOR A MINUTE! STOP!" They halted, just for a bit, but it would be enough. It has to be.

He ran through the barely open double doors, yelling behind him,"CLOSE THEM NOW!"

I threw my arms around him, letting myself forget everything, looking for Elsa, Hans, everything, everyone. "Hans is back," I whispered into his ear.

Kristoff pulled away,"What?"

"Hans, he's back. You remember him, right? the one who tried to kill me and Elsa?"

They'd never encountered each other head on. I was there to stop them and ended up punching Hans overboard. I so don't regret that.

"Oh,_ him_," his voice soured.

"He was got out of the boat that was supposed to go to the Southern Isles and killed the crew."

His eyes went hard,"Where's Elsa? Is she safe?"  
"I don't know, I was about to look for her when you came in."  
"Well, let's look for her."

"Where'd she be, though?"

"Throne room for sure."

"What? How do you know Elsa will be in there?"

"She was in there before I left and if she knows, which she probably does, about Hans, she will be in there waiting for you probably."

"Fine, hurry up, though!"

My bare feet slapped against the wood flooring and Kristoff's boots left dirt in his wake.

"Anna, this way!"

"Oops, sorry!" I rushed out as I crashed into one of the servants.

We turned into the throne room, the doors already open as if waiting for us.

"Elsa?" I panted. I saw her sitting on the throne, with her hands folded in her lap like normal. I rushed towards her but barely got anywhere when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Kristoff! What are you doing?! Let me see Elsa!"

"No," he whispered,"look at her eyes. They're glazed over."

"What! No she's-" I looked over at Elsa. She stared straight ahead, looking but not seeing, blank.

"No… No! Look at her, Kristoff! He got here, he did something to her! She looks dead!" Not Elsa. Not the only family I have left. Not Elsa.

"How did he?" Kristoff muttered to himself.

"Does it matter? He did something to Elsa!"

"No, think about it Anna. If Elsa can create ice and a blizzard and even an ice castle, what do you think he can do? Is he like Elsa? Can he do something that normal people can't?"

"That's not possible," I shook my head adamantly.

"Anna, think! Maybe he can, maybe it has to do something with control. Control over people, like the way he did you. Maybe that is how it happened, Anna."

"Don't talk about what I did. It wasn't my fault."

"I know it's not your fault," he said quietly,"but maybe this could help about the way he got released from the dungeons. Hans could have controlled someone, Elsa, possibly, to get him out and that is what left Elsa like this."

"What you're saying is ridiculous, Kris. Do you even hear what you are saying? Elsa is the only one who can do what she can. No one else. Hans can't control people, the only thing he can do is persuade people well. That's it!" I ran over to her, shrugging off Kristoff's arms. I glanced back at him, seeing the hurt look in his eyes. As I got closer to my sister-the queen of Arendelle- my heart broke bit by bit the longer I looked into her eyes. I've never seen Elsa so empty, so vacant. She can't be gone. Not my sister. Anyone but her.

I turned towards the door, and saw Kristoff looking directly at me, like into my soul directly. He was trying to figure out what I was thinking, but like usual, couldn't.

We turned to the door when we heard footsteps in the hallway, running footsteps. Was it a guard? Who?

Just then, they ran into the room and upon seeing me, calmed his breath before clearing his throat and saying,"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is here to see you, Your Highness."

I glanced at Kristoff before saying,"Don't let me see him. Put him in an isolated dungeon cell and make sure there are no guards directly near his cell. Close all the passages and have maximum security. Don't let him get out and don't let anyone in the castle." It was the best attempt I could do without Elsa's permission, but I put as much authority as I could as I said it.

As I closed my mouth, Hans, still drenched from when I pushed him into the water, came in through the open doors.  
"Get him OUT!" I screamed at the guard,"Now! Do as I said and call the others!"

He did a hasty bow and muttered,"As you wish, Your Highness." The guard grabbed Hans roughly by the arms and dragged him out of the throne room. In the last second before Hans left the room, he turned his head back at me and mouthed with a smirk,"You're welcome."

Is this what hate feels like? A burning feeling whenever you just think of the person and have this super strong desire to just punch them an infinite number of times? Because if it is, then I hate him. I_ really_ hate him. I hate him for what he did to Elsa, to me, the kingdom, everything and everyone. I said to not let anyone go down to him. Well, I'm going down to see him. Stupid, yeah, I know, but who said I was the smart one?

I looked at Kristoff, who looked at me questioningly. I went over to him and did what was easiest and hardest, I hugged him. So, yeah, I was still kinda angry at him for thinking Hans had powers like Elsa, just not snow and ice, of course. But if something were to happen when I went down, I wanted to be sure I actually got to say goodbye to Kris. Because, I mean, you can never be too sure, right?

He stared down questioningly at me, but I pulled away and ran out before he ever said anything. The last I remember of him before going was his face of astonishment. I didn't want that to be the last of seeing him, but I couldn't go back. At least not until I talk with Hans.

* * *

**Review please! It's my first story and it would be nice to know if people hate, love, or like it! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The dungeons looked much more different than I remembered when I came down here only months ago. They were darker and had a creepier feeling, like something was crawling on me.

My hands shook, not of anger, fear. Hans scared me as he did with Elsa. Both of us thought we knew what he was capable of when we sent him back to the Southern Isles last summer, but since he came back, none of us know what he will do next. He has to leave, but to where? I don't know anything of the surrounding kingdoms, they were never part of my schooling.

_Just drown him._

No, if I do that, I'm just as bad as him, sentencing him to death.

_So what you're saying is that you want to torture him?_

Well, uh, wait, no! I just want him away from here. Far, far away from my family and friends and even people I don't know! He just has to disappear, but where he goes, he could hurt more people and that, well, is never good.

_So you want to either imprison him forever or kill him._

I don't really want to _kill_ him, just have him not here.

The last cell in the hallway was the one with Hans. I stopped for a second, pausing, asking myself,"Was I actually ready to face him again?"

The answer is yes. I've seen him once before, I'll be able to do it again.

My bare feet slapped against the cold stone floor, glancing back and forth at the empty cells in the hallway. The dark wooden doors, wide open, exposing the bare rooms.

A sharp whistle pierced the silent air, a dark and foreboding tune, making me jump. Goosebumps pricked my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. It had to be him.

I wasn't too far away from his isolated cell, but the sound of him pacing certainly reached me. Did I really want to go and possibly risk everything? Um, yeah. I did.

"Aaaannna! My sweet girl, how are you?" Hans asked as soon as I reached his door. Apparently someone had given him a towel since his hair, which was all I could see of him, was now dry.

I scrunched up my face,"I'm not 'your' anything."

"But_ Anna_," he whined,"we were in_ looove_!"

"What that was, was definitely not love. Love is what I have with Kristoff."

He squinted his eyes at me, reminding me of what a terrible person he is. "So, darling, why are you here? Enjoy my gift?"

"What did you do to Elsa?"

"Oh, nothing." He glanced to my waist from the barred window,"I see you have the keys to the cell."

"Don't try to change the subject! What. Did. You. Do. To. Elsa." The keys jingled on my waist as I shifted standing positions.

"Nothing much, really. It was extremely easy. Your dear sister has a very weak mind, probably from all the isolation she put herself in. She wasn't able to push me out in time, and poof! I was in her head, ready to take over her mind and extract a few memories. Don't worry, she still remembers who you are and what you did to 'save' her. But she doesn't know that we were 'engaged' and with _who_."

I stood confused for a moment, eyes drifting, before realizing what he meant. She didn't know who Hans was, she didn't know that we had met for one day and announced our engagement to her. She didn't know who tried to kill the two of us.

I glanced back up and saw something flicker in Hans's expression, something along the lines of concentration.

_You can't get away from me can you?_

What?

_Hello, Anna, aren't you surprised that not only does Elsa have powers, but I do as well!_

No. Nonononono… He can't be in my mind. He can't be.

_But I am, darling, and I'll be here for a while. The feeling of invading someone's mind is invigorating. I would tell you to try it some time, but, hm, you can't, can you?_

Kristoff was right. Kristoff was right. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!

"I guess you don't have such strong mental walls either. You and your sister are so alike," Hans said, out loud,"but I'm afraid it just can't last."

_You're going to have to unlock this cell for me._

No, I won't.

But my head tingled and soon my hand had a mind of it's own, reaching over to my waist where the lone key was hanging from a thin ribbon. I reached out and click! the door swung open.

How did I? How did he?

Every thought I managed to grab on to, suddenly disappeared and I was happy, so happy. Like there wasn't a trouble in the world.

Elsa…

What about Elsa? No, nothing about her, she's fine! She is happy, too! Everyone is happy, including me!

I looked up at Hans who had a slight smirk. Why does he have that? Isn't he happy? He should be, like me!

HAAAAPPYYY!

"We should get married again, Hans!" I said, skipping down the halls.

"Of course, Anna. Lets just get out of the castle first."

"Okay!"

* * *

We were upstairs in just minutes.

"Anna!" a voice called.

I looked around,"Kristoff! Hi!"

"Anna," he started cautiously,"why is he out? And why is he following you?"

"Oh, it's because-"

But suddenly he looked happy, too.

"Never mind, Anna! Have fun!"

"Oh, I will, don't worry, Kris!"

He jogged off, deeper into the palace.

"Anna?" Hans asked.

"Yup!"

"Get your coat."

"Okay!"

I ran off to the closet on the wall and got out my pink one.

"Ready!" I announced to Hans.

"Lead the way, princess."

Princess? Oh, yeah! I'm the princess!

I ran to the doors and shoved them open while Hans jogged behind me.

Follow Hans.

He went forward and we went through the gates. Nobody stopped us, which was weird. But maybe they were too happy to!

"Anna, follow me."

"I'm right behind you!" I said, poking his back.

"Just making sure. I don't want to lose you."

We walked through the woods and up hills and past streams. Until we stopped at a _huuuuuge_ ice castle.

"Here we are!" Hans exclaimed, dramatically moving his arms.

_Elsa…_

Oh, yeah, Elsa made this!

"Elsa made this!"I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yes, she did. Come on, Anna."

He walked up the icy stairs, even though it was almost seventy degrees out.

"What'd I need my coat for?"

"Just in case you get cold. You always want to be prepared."

Yeah, that's right!

I shook my head, why did I feel so dizzy all the sudden?

"Hans?"

"Hm?" he absentmindedly poked at the part of the stairs that looked like it had been ripped apart.

"I feel dizzy, like I'm going to fall off the stairs."

His eyes widened, realizing something was wrong. I guess I'm not supposed to feel like this?

_Jump, Anna, jump_.

What?

And down I went.

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter. Did you like it? Review, please! And thanks for all the people that read it!**

**I don't own anything Disney related or Frozen _or_ the characters in this story, just the plot! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

….Onto the grass only three steps below me. Why did I jump off the stairs? I don't know, so don't ask me. I mean I just asked myself, but I was asking myself not you asking-you know what? Never mind.

Wait-Hans. He was controlling me. How could I have been so _stupid_? I'm such an idiot. Why did he-but why bring me here? To Elsa's castle? I'd forgotten all about it, assumed it had melted when Elsa unfroze Arendelle. When I get back, Kristoff will be super happy and will probably beg me to bring him here again.

_If_ I ever see him again. How did I manage to let him control me? There is like no way-

_Nu-uh, princess. Don't think anymore. Just relax._

"Why bring me here? Why control me?" I demanded at him, trying to resist letting him back into my head. How does one do that? I just internally screamed.

He winced,"Don't scream, it hurts the both of us."

"Did you see me wince? No, that was entirely you. And don't change the subject!"

He rolled his eyes,"Anna, you should remember how naive and willing you were to think what true love is, right?" he scoffed,"you still seem to think that. So, I used that to my advantage. I saw that light in your eyes for one second before you started to insult me today. It's still there, don't deny it, Anna, I saw it."

"You don't know what you saw."

"You don't know what you did."  
"Jerk," I muttered.

"As always, I'm right."

"Ha, you thought you were right when I died, I think not."

He shrugged,"I managed to use you again."

I sighed heavily,"Are we ever going to go back to the palace?"

"Eventually. Hurry up."

I glared at him and started up the stairs again. "Why'd you take me?" I asked again.

"You're the closest person to the queen and so innocent. There are bigger plans for you later, but now, killing Elsa is what I have in mind. And you're going to help me whether you want to or not."

"No," I gasped.

"You could do it willingly or, of course, I could control you again. Which of the two would you rather prefer?"

"To die."

"No, no, no, you just can't do that. You see, even if I say I will kill you, I am telling the truth, that I will, some time, when the time is right."

"Are you really going to continue with your idiotic plan from last time?"

"Possibly, but no. A month of hiding and pretending to be a commoner here was bad enough. So much easier if I just do what I'm best at."

"And what's that?"

"Guess you'll have to see."

I could just _hear_ his smirk, like he was shouting it across a room. How in the world did I ever think I was in love with him?

* * *

"Here we are!" Hans gestured grandly to the ice around us.

I stood there, dumbfounded. He'd completely refurbished the place. The structure was still there and you could see the ice, but he'd hung up pictures of himself and had a bed and closets and _everything_. Like it was his home.

"When'd you get the time to do all this? You said you had hid as a commoner since you were sent away. How'd you manage to get all this set up?"

"I never said I was in the village."

"Oh," I said weakly.

"Anna!" he commanded,"Follow me!"

"I'm not a dog, you jerk."

"Details, details."

I scowled at him. He couldn't keep me as his "pet" forever.

"Yes, I can!" he called.

I groaned and trudged up the ice steps after him. "Stop reading my mind!"

"And this, is your room."

I gasped,"You're kidding, right? What did you do, raid my room?"

It looked like home, an exact replica of my bed was there and the carpets and my closet. Besides the color, it was like I just walked into my room.

"If you wanted me to, you could have just told me you wanted me to raid your room."

"Uh, no, that's okay,"I shook my head.

"Wanted you to be comfortable for the time you'll be here. It might be a while depending on how long it takes Kristoff to get you."

"What? No! What are you going to do to him?" I demanded.

"Nothing you won't approve of."

"And what's that?"

He shrugged,"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

"As the princess of Arendelle, I command you to tell me!"

"And as the prince of the Southern Isles, I say no."

"UGH! You're so-I hate you! But how would your family react if they found out what you did?"

He looked indifferent with his celery green eyes staring down at me. Always trying to look superior above others.

"Welcome to your new home," he said, and shut the cold blue doors behind him.

I heard something click. What, no! "You can't lock me in here!" I screamed.

"Looks like I already have."

"There's a balcony out there, I'll jump if I have to," I threatened, trying to find where he stood through the clouded ice.

_But you wouldn't_, his voice echoed in my mind, _not for Elsa, not for dear Kristoff, and not for your subjects. A dead princess after her parents and what could have happened to the newly crowned queen? Well, that would be just tragic, don't you think?_

"I told you to STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_No can do, darling. I have to keep tabs on you and raising my voice just seems so uncivilized._

I scoffed,"Like you aren't uncivilized or anything, Hans."

I'm not, I am just realistic.

"No, no, you're not."

_Well, I like to think that, anyway._

"You like to assume everything."

_I do, and it turns out practically perfect every time._

"Not this time." I raced to the balcony doors and shoved them open, almost breaking them off, and lifted my leg up over the railing and I finally noticed I was still barefoot.

_Anna, you know how I feel about you not listening to me, I'm sorry about this but, go to your bed and sleep, forget everything about trying to escape and don't do it again._

I wasn't ready to brace myself for the control and commands and the cloudiness of mind that came with it. No, no, you can't do this again! Not again!  
A piece of paper and pen was sitting on a desk and I ran to it, jotting down notes to whatever my future self may forget and shoved it in a drawer before letting Hans's mind control take over me.

_Sleep tight, darling._

And darkness engulfed me.

* * *

**I don't own anything Disney or Frozen, only the plot of this story! Thanks for the people who read and don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Frozen or Disney or any of the characters, only the plot of this! **

**Chapter Four**

I woke up groggy and looked down and saw I was still in the dress from the day before. I walked to the closet and opened it, surprised to see a whole collection of dresses ready.

I changed into a green one, one that almost looked like the gown I wore for Elsa's coronation but was less formal. How did Hans know my size? It fit perfectly.

Just then the door opened.

"Pleased to see that you're up and awake, darling. You've been sleeping for almost thirteen hours."

THIRTEEN HOURS?

"Yes, thirteen hours. If you want to come down, I have some food for you."

My eyebrow raised,"You...cook?"

"No, of course not. Someone delivers it to me every day. Rather tedious and messy to cook."

"People visit you?"

"Aren't you filled with questions today. Yes, a _person_ visits me, not as much people. The person who cooks and delivers food. That's all the people I get over here, other than you, but you're not visiting, are you?"

"I am visiting Hans. I'll find a way home somehow."

"No, you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am,"he said cockily.

"And you wonder why no one likes you."

"Do you want to eat or not? I can always throw the chocolate away."

"_Chocolate_?"

"Only for you."

I stared at him. Did he poison the chocolate or do something to it?

He rolled his eyes,"No, I did not try to poison you. Even if I wanted to, don't you think I would have already?"

I shrugged,"Who knows. It's you."

"Point made, now do you want food or not?"

"Sure, but is there a place where I can clean up? My feet are still covered in dirt from walking here all yesterday."

"Oh, of course. Something was built under the castle, it's like your average ice castle bathroom."

I nodded slowly,"Uh-huh, okay, Hans."

He stood there, waiting, as it wanting to see if I needed anything more.

"Hans?"

"Hm?"

"Can you, um, go? I kinda need privacy."  
He squinted his eyes, confused, before understanding what I wanted,"Oh! Oh, okay. Come down soon though."

"Yeah, I know."

He walked out and I felt something almost nudging the back of my mind. Was I supposed to be remembering something? I don't know.

I climbed down the ice steps into a dark room at the bottom of the castle. It looked like it was just build, or dug out, but looked like someone did live here, not just washed and left.

_Hm…_ Something echoed in my mind.

Ugh. Hans! Get out!

And everything went silent.

* * *

As I stepped out of the bathroom squeezing the excess water from my hair, I felt dizzy. Not the type of I'm-going-to-vomit dizzy, just dizzy like I just rolled down a few hills without stopping. I should remember something, but I don't? I should though, what should I be remembering? Something about paper? I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm hungry. Yeah, that's probably it, right? Um yeah.

_You done yet, Anna?_

Really? As soon as I walk out you're already in my head?

_You walked out of the bathroom, I'm right here. I can see you._

"You're creepy, you know that, right, Hans? I also really hope you realize that you are capable of talking out loud, too." I said once I saw him sitting at a table. "Food!"

He rolled his eyes,"Yes, I am aware of that. And no, I'm going to say it again, I did not poison your food nor am I going to stab you."

How did you know…

"Really?"He said, slightly annoyed,"you of all people should know what I can do."

"I do, I just-it's _annoying_. you know? How would you like someone in your head every time you think something?"

"It would be weird."

"Exactly. Is Elsa going to be okay?" I blurted. It has been bothering me since I stepped into the bath.

"We went over this already, didn't we?"

"Maybe?" I said, playing with a wet strand of hair.

"She's okay now. All that's different with her is that she doesn't remember me at all and that her memory was tampered with."

"And we all know who to look at when she asks though."

"She won't ask."

"And how can you be so sure?"I asked, glaring at him.

"I just know."

I sighed and reached for a chocolate croissant on the table and stuffed it into my mouth. Before I knew it, I had eaten ten.

Hans sat there watching, occasionally making comments about my way of eating.

"Ew…"

"How can a princess eat like that?"

"How much food can you stuff in your stomach?"

"Do you know how much you are eating?!"

And every time I would mumble,"Shut up, Hans!" but it would come out sounding like, "Shu-uh, Ha!"

Once I swallowed and wiped powdered sugar from my mouth, I looked at him and said (maybe slightly rudely),"What's with the sideburns?"

He self consciously touched it with his right hand,"What's wrong with them?"

"Well, they're kind of….weird, you know? No need to get all defensive!"

"I'm not!"he exclaimed, completely defensive.

"Of course you aren't, Hans. But seriously, did you get bored and let them grow out or was it something weird. If it's weird then I don't want to know."

He shrugged,"It's kind of weird."

I blinked,"Okay then, you really don't have to tell me then!"

"If you want, I can still tell you!"

"No! No! That's all right, you don't have to do that! Um, just go on with your life and forget I asked! Yeah, that's a good idea, isn't it?"

"Whatever you'd like, darling."

I glared at him,"Don't call me that."

"What?"he said innocently,"call you what? Darling?"

I scrunched my nose,"Yeah, that, don't call me 'darling'. It's weird."

"Why not, darling?"

"Shut up unless you really want me to start calling you Mr. Shnoogly Pants."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Then you stop. Mister Shnoogly Pants was my favorite teddy bear when I was seven, though. I don't think you deserve the name. It's much too regal for you."

"Yes, it's just too _regal_ for me, that's it."

"It is! I think,"I paused, thinking,"maybe, hm...I'll come up with something. Mister Shnoogly Pants will have to do at the moment, though. Just think about it, Mister Shnoogly Pants of the Southern Isles! Sounds just as perfect as Hans does!"

He groaned,"Stop!"

"No, I think I won't."

"You will."

"Ugh, stop with the mind controlling! It's getting to be so annoying now! Do you want me to be your mom because I totally can be. _You can't climb the stairs without holding the rail, Hansy. No eating between meals, sweety! Don't mind read or control your guests slash prisoners, honey!_ Because I would really rather not."

He squinted at me,"How'd you know she called me Hansy?"

"Um, I didn't."

"Then how did you-"

"Just add a 'y' to the end of your name, and _ta-da!_ You've got a nickname. Fascinating, right?"

"Um, sure."

"Well it worked enough to go back into your family. Tell me, Hans, what is your family like? Do you _really_ have twelve older brothers or was that just another lie you told me?"

"Actually, that part was true, along with the part about them ignoring me for two years. With a big family comes high expectations. My parents wanted me to live up to the standards my oldest brother had set, Eric. He was the king since my parents decided it was time, and- wait, why am I telling you this?"

I blinked innocently,"You decided to!"

"How did you manage to get me to say-"

"Can you _please_ just tell me the names of your brothers! Please!" I begged.

He stared for a few seconds and I could tell that I was breaking his walls down that he so carefully set up.

"Fine! I'll go from the oldest to youngest: Eric, Sammy, Troy, Chris, Ian-those two are twins-Daniel, Leo, Jason, Jared, Tobias, Hamish, and Cole. Okay, I'm done with family time!"

While he talked, though he tried to hide it, there were flashes of sadness when he listed his brothers' names. He misses them.

There was more to Hans's past, _much_ more, and I'm going to find what I can.

* * *

**I'll be getting into Hans's past more in the next chapter and how he managed to control Elsa. Sorry it took so long to update! **

**And to all the people who are actually reading my story, thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Disney or Frozen or any of these characters. Just the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Five**

"Is there ever going to be a time when you tell me about Elsa?"

Hans sighed heavily,"I already said more than enough about myself than I had in a while. I'm not going to just blurt out my whole life story to you."

"But _Hans_!" I whined.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Rude!"I exclaimed as I ran upstairs.

I guess I should clean up some because I left some dirt on the floor from a few days ago. Who knew walking through the woods could get your feet so dirty? Well I know _now_. Before I didn't but I do now. Stop repeating yourself, Anna!

I got a wet washcloth and started cleaning the floor, scrubbing off every speck of dirt from then. Unheard of, right? A princess cleaning? Um no. I cleaned all the time back at home. It's oddly relaxing.

When I got to the desk, I opened the drawers and rummaged around to see if there was anything in them. At the last drawer, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. It was crumpled and ripped from the pad of paper at the top of the desk. I unfolded it and uncrumpled it the best I could. The words itself would have been enough to creep me out.

_You'll always be watched and you'll never be safe again. Die and don't let him get to you. Before he got to me, I was almost able to do it. Kill yourself soon._

I fell to my knees, unsure about what to do. It was my handwriting but I didn't write this. Maybe I did, actually. It said "you'll always be watched." Hans is always watching me, but what does the last part mean? Just kill myself and commit suicide? Even if I was going to, how would I do it? If this was me, what was I trying to tell myself?

"Anna!" Hans's voice echoed through the castle, shaking the walls.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

He better not know. He better not know.

I shoved the paper back into the drawer and shut it and ran down the stairs.

He sat on the same chair I left him in but held a blue covered book. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes darted across the pages.

"Hans!" I said.

He looked up, a seemingly bored look on his face,"Oh good. You came."

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

He shrugged,"I thought perhaps you were running around and couldn't hear me."

"You yelled loud enough to shake the walls. Of course I heard you!"

"Sit," he gestured to the chair across from him.

I glanced at the chair.

"Are you really still that wary of me? I didn't poison it or put spikes on. Just sit,"he rolled his eyes and tossed his book on the ground.

I glared at the chair and slowly sat. "So why did you want me here?"

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me?"

"What? Why am I so uncomfortable around you? You tried to kill me and my sister! I am obviously going to freak out when I'm next to you because, who knows, maybe you'll try to kill me again!?"

"Fair point. What do you think I did to your sister?"

"Am I at an interview or something now?"

"Well, no, but I would like to know your views on things."

"Weird,"I muttered. "Well, I think you mind controlled her to forget about you. Actually, that's what I know for sure."

"Do you want to know how I did it though?"

Do I? "I-I don't know."

"You've got five seconds to figure it out. Five."

"Would you just tell me or is it something strange and you put me into your head?" I hurriedly asked.

"I'd show you. Four."

Would I be in his head then?

"Three."

"Yes. Show me what you did to control her."

His lips curled into a small, triumphant smile. "As you wish, darling."

"Would you stop it with that, Mister Snoogly Pants!"

He frowned again. "You have to give me your hand."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Unless you don't want to see how I controlled Elsa."

I looked at the ground and stuck my hand out. At the slightest touch of his, I felt a pull at the back of my mind.

"You'll see,"I heard his voice, but it was all black around me. My eyes were open and there was nothing to see even though the sun streamed through the ice.

Then the light came back.

* * *

_A gloved hand knocked on the throne room's door. My hand._

_"Come in," said a quiet voice._

_The guards opened the door. In the middle of the room, Queen Elsa sat on her throne. I watched her eyes widen when she saw me._

_Her mouth moved, but there was no sound._

_"Your highness,"I said, bowing._

_"No. Get him-"_

_"No,"I interrupted,"leave,"I told the guards._

_They left the room and the queen unfroze, her face guarded and empty._

_"What are you doing here?"she demanded. "You aren't allowed in this kingdom anymore."_

_I shrugged,"I let myself in."_

_She glared,"How?"_

_"Killed the ship's crew and swam. Got myself an ice castle at the top of the North Mountain and here I am!"_

_"How long have you stayed here?"_

_"A few months."_

_She gasped,"A few months?!"_

_I nodded._

_"I thought I destroyed everything when I unfroze Arendelle," she mumbled._

_"Apparently there was a part of you that wanted to keep the castle. It_ was_ your first memory of being free."_

_She nodded then snapped back to being on guard,"So what are you doing here?"_

_There's the question I was looking for. "Just searching for a specific princess who I believe is in this kingdom somewhere."_

_I watched as her face shifted from confusion to realization. "Anna… What are you going to do to her!?" she demanded._

_"Nothing much. The question, I believe, is what am I going to do to you."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, your highness."_

_"I wish I hadn't, though."_

_I could see the internal war she was having. The only reason she would be is whether or not she should use her ice magic on me._

Should I? No, Elsa, control yourself. You don't have to lash out as soon as you see trouble. You don't need to. Just talk. Maybe negotiate?

_Negotiating? So not what I work for. If she wants to talk, we can talk._

_"How did you manage to get past all the guards?" she asked._

_"I told them to move."_

_She looked at me skeptically,"No, really."_

_I shrugged,"I'm not lying."_

_"Of course you are."_

_"Have I lied before to you?"_

_"Yes,"she replied immediately._

_"Mm...Yes, I did, but to be honest, that was only once. When I told you Anna was dead, remember that day? She could have been if that snowman didn't let her out."_

_She shuddered,"But she did live."_

_"True, though she died for a few moments and whose fault was that?"_

_"Leave!"_

_"My, aren't we getting riled up. Did I say something?"_

_"Yes, you did, Hans. Leave. Now."_

_"I don't think so."_

_I felt the power rise up in me. I've never done this before, erasing someone's specific memory, but if it doesn't work, then I'll know what to practice._

_"Queen Elsa, you will forget everything about me and who tried to marry Anna and who tried to kill you."_

_She squirmed under my gaze and her hands balled up into fists._

_"You going to try something, dear? Sorry, no can do. As soon as I walk out that door, you won't remember me. At all."_

_I turned around and walked to the open doors. She breathed heavily, trying to "control" and remember me. The time just wasn't working for her. The moment I crossed the threshold of the throne room and hall, I heard a thump of her collapsing._

* * *

Darkness. That's all that was around me, but then everything came into focus. Hans first, then the rest of the castle. Wait, where am I?

"You're in the ice castle."

I shook my head,"That's what you did to my sister?"

He nodded, obviously still impressed by himself.

"How did you do that?"

"I transfered my memories of that to you by holding your hand. It's easier with physical contact because there is a stronger bond to send things to. Interesting, right?"

I slowly nodded,"Yeah, interesting."

"You can leave now."

I hesitated. "What made you tell me?"

"Some things just have to have good timing. This was one of them."

* * *

**This was a weird chapter. Thanks for the people reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Disney or Frozen or any of these characters. Just the plot of this.**

**Chapter Six**

The bed sunk under my weight. Why did he show me that? I-something is different about him. It's only been a few days though. A person can't change that much in such short time, can they?

Wait, are you in my head, Hans?

No answer… That's weird. He's usually always in my mind, reading my thoughts. It feels empty though. What does it mean then? That he trusts me? Because I highly doubt that he trusts me.

But to leave my mind unattended? That is definitely unheard of. He didn't even leave Elsa's mind alone! Or Kristoff's.

So what's so different about me?

I can't think anymore. I can't. Would sleep help? It wouldn't hurt to try. Today was strange in all. The note and then seeing what happened in Hans's head when he got to Elsa is just way too much for one day. Just having one of them would be too much.

I changed into a nightgown from the closet. It was dark outside and the ice only reflected what light managed to get in. Shadows were cast all over the room and were practically endless. I shut my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Trying to think of Kristoff like I had done all the other nights.

It didn't work.

Hans kept interrupting my thoughts.

Wait _Hans?_

Why is he? I'm confused? Thoughts of Kristoff are what brings me sleep. But now Hans is here? No. That can't happen. If it does, then I will deny it. Violently deny it. No.

_No._

I tossed and turned until four a.m., when tiredness caught up to me.

* * *

"Rise and shine, darling!"

"Ugh, no,"I groaned,"five more minutes!"

"_Daaaaarrrrling_, you can't stay sleeping forever! You'll have to get up some time!"

"And that time isn't now,"I mumbled.

"I think it is!"

"Hans, why are you so bright and cheery today? You never even wake me up! Why are you here?"

He gasped,"No one ever expects me to be _nice_ so I'm trying something new!"

"You sound like a happy drunk. No."

"And you sound like-wait, no, that's not nice. I'm not going to say that."

I glared at him and threw an extra pillow at him. And missed.

"Next time, don't miss."

"Yeah, I know,"I glared.

"Someone isn't happy."

"Yeah, so let me sleep."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

The doors closed behind him as he walked away.

_Anna! Wake up!_

Get out of my head, Hans!

_So you are awake! Great! I'll be coming back up now._

No, please don't!

But the doors flew open, shaking the desk in the corner.

"Calm down, King Kong," I said.

"What?"

"I-Never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything."

"Easy enough. Now get up, Anna!"

I glared at him and scootched off the bed, leaving my warm blankets behind. Oh great, now I'm cold.

"You don't have to change."

I looked at him, astonished. "_Me_? Not change? In an _ice castle_?" That's a bit...strange, don't you think?"

"Well, no. Some days I don't change my clothes."

His happiness is really annoying me. "What's with the happiness?!" I exploded.

"I told you, I'm trying to be nice."

"Then just be _normal_! Meaning not happy!"

"Okay, good, that was really starting to get to me," he slumped.

"That's better, isn't that?"

"Yup. You want food? I requested more chocolate croissants."

"Really? You should have just told me that instead of being happy!"

I raced down the stairs, stomach growling. I took a seat by the table, ready to eat.

"Okay, that would have been a lot easier to tell you,"Hans said, slowly descending the stairs.

I took three and started stuffing my face. _Chocolate_, oh my God!

I could hear Hans trying to hide his laugh.

"Shut up, Hans and stop reading my mind,"I said once I swallowed.

He shrugged. "What can I do? Your thoughts are interesting and funny. Plus you've got a lot of powdered sugar… everywhere."

I frowned,"Whatever," and continued eating.

"Honestly, though. How is it possible you can eat that much and remain so skinny?"

I shrugged,"I'm magical, what can I say?" I mean I'm not _really_ magical. Sometimes I wish I was but Elsa's the only one in the family. At least from what I know. Dead parents and all that.

"Anna?"

"Hm?" I said.

"Ever wonder what it would be like to have powers?"

"Well, yeah. Were you in my mind again?"

"Obviously. Where do you think I got that question?"

"I don't know. Somewhere that wasn't your own mind."

"I thought we went over this."

"We did, Hans. But it doesn't mean that I'm over you poking at my thoughts all the time!" I mean other than that time yesterday, but I'm pretty sure that that was just a one time thing.

"So your answer is?"

"Yes, I do wonder about that a lot. Question:when did you realize you had those mind controlling and mind reading power thing?"

He shrugged, "When I was about ten, maybe nine, my brothers had gotten into a fight about Eric's new laws and Chris was angry and was still ranting in his mind. I heard everything but I was confused about what I heard and why his mouth didn't move. For the controlling part, I had just turned eleven and I told Ian to throw food onto my dad's throne. He didn't know who told him so he was the one who got in trouble. I hadn't expected him to actually listen to me so I kept quiet and for the next few years I stopped using them completely. Until, of course, your sister's coronation and it was the perfect time to stop hiding behind my brothers and rule my own kingdom. So what did you imagine what powers you would have if you had them?"

I blinked. That was a bit more information than I thought he'd give. "Um… That's… Wow… You actually stopped using them?"  
He nodded.

"Well, I always thought about what it would be like to see the future. I could have prevented the death of my parents."

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something. Then closed it and opened it again,"Did your parents love you?"

Okaaaay… Wasn't expecting a question like that.

"I-I think so? I don't know if the same could be said for Elsa,"I started slowly,"They would always whisper to each other during dinner and would look to the direction of Elsa's room. Either they were worried or they were scared. Maybe both, I don't know. But when Elsa froze Arendelle, love 'thawed' it but my parents couldn't control her and her powers. Does that mean there was something underneath what they showed on the outside? I don't know."

There's something for him to think about.

* * *

**So this is definitely not the best chapter I've written but it's something! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Disney or Frozen or any of the characters. Just this plot!**

**I want to say thanks to monkeymouse7906 for reviewing a ton! I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Seven**

For a week I sat in my room and went around the castle like a robot. I gave up trying on asking when we could go back down and when he would let me out. The answer was always no.

Elsa would have sent out hundreds of search parties for me. And like Hans did to try to find Elsa when she froze Arendelle, Kris would most likely have gone to find me. This time though, there wasn't any snow or magic to lead them here. If there was, it would be Hans telling them to go back. There can't be a way to miss a giant ice castle though, right?

…How does that chef guy Hans hired get in? Does he knock or something on the giant door or is there a secret tunnel?

A SECRET TUNNEL. Maybe that's it!

Maybe that's it for what, Anna?

Oh, shut up, me. I don't know where I'm going with this but I'm going somewhere with this idea!

Just don't get yourself killed.

Like it's that easy for me to do. I almost froze to death, twice! And where have you been during these few weeks, inner voice? You totally disappeared!

Hans was always here, so…

Just because Hans was in my head doesn't mean my inner dialogue can shut up! You have duties to make sure I don't go insane.

_Oh, Anna, we already know you are._

_Hans!_ I groaned.

_That is my name, thank you for noticing. Now, what were you talking about being insane?_

Nothing, Hans. You can go now.

_No, I think I'll stay a while._

No! Leave! Oh before you do, can you please teach me to make mental walls?

_And what good will that do you?_

It'll keep you out. Duh.

_Oh… If that, then no._

What!? Why not?

_Because being in your mind is incredibly entertaining._

That's because you're so incredibly boring, everything seems interesting to you.

_Not true! I do plot a lot of things in my mind. Like killing people. Yes, that's lots of fun._

To you, Hans. Not me. I don't exactly have the feeling of killing everyone to get what I want.

_I don't kill them to get what I want! It makes things easier to...to…._

Ha, see? You do use it to get what you want! All you want is people to do is bow down to you and you're like a child on Christmas morning! Random question, Hans. Did your brothers have powers?

_Where did that come from?_

Well it's been bothering me for a while. If you have powers, does that mean some of them do, too?

_I don't know. As in I don't know them enough to have any knowledge about that._

You seriously weren't attached to anyone in your family? Are you that big of a loner?

_I'm_ _not a loner. I just didn't feel like I belonged with my family. They always seemed better off without me._

No one wants to be alone.

_Well I did. If we are going to talk like this, you might as well come downstairs. I haven't heard from you in days._

You're hearing from me now, isn't that enough?

_See, in the castle I was at least surrounded by servants and people. Here, I'm surrounded by ice. And you if you'd come down._

If you miss me that much… Then, fine. I will.

_Great._

* * *

I bounded down the stairs, still slightly unsteady on the ice.

"Anna!" Hans's face lit up the moment my feet touched the bottom of the staircase.

"Why so enthusiastic, Hans? You just talked to me."

"Not verbally and you weren't here physically."

"That hasn't bothered you before."

He sighed before speaking. "I know you'll probably be here for a while. Why? Because it may take a while for Elsa and Kristoff to stop their searching. All you can do at the moment is stop and wait, and I'm sorry about taking you away, but there are things that need to be done."

"What things?"

"I can't tell you that now-"

"Then what's the point of bringing me down here?" I snapped.

"I'm getting there, relax, Anna."

"Relax? Excuse me? I was kidnapped by you and you're telling me to _relax?_"

"Okay, bad choice of words." I scoffed. "But you'll find out soon what part you have in the plan."

"A _plan_? So this isn't just a thing?"

"Now I don't know why you're using 'thing'. We already know that it is a plan."

"You know that's it's a plan. You know what the plan is. When will I know something? Being in the dark for _everything_ is horrible, you know that? First my sister and now you?"

"I was planning to tell you it tomorrow because not everything is in place yet but since you are like this, I'll just tell you now."

"Good idea."

"But if you freak out, I'm going to get you to forget this entire 'fight'-whatever you want to call it-happened and the plan. You will forget it all."

I grimaced. When will he learn to not use his mind control? "Fine."

"Okay, so I'm planning to marry you again."

My eyes widened. "Wait-what? I'm lost."

"I just told you, I'm planning on marrying you again."

"Don't tell me you're going to take over Arendelle again! That was _so_ last summer. Besides, I'm still married to Kristoff."

"He can be easily disposed of."

"_Excuse me_? What are you going to do to him?!"

"You don't need to know and it might be what _you_ are going to do."

"What!? I think I have the right to know what you're going to do to him since I'm married to him!"

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply as if to say,"Oh, God. Just shut up." He looked back down and said,"I think you should be quiet and cooperate. I don't want to make you do things against your will."

I scoffed,"Of course you don't! It's not like that time you controlled me to not kill myself!"

Oops. He wasn't supposed to know that I knew.

"What? How did you know? I thought I controlled you well enough that you wouldn't forget."

Oh, Anna! What do you do now? Do you tell the truth or do you lie to him? He'd probably find out anyway if he started poking around in my mind. So truth it is!

"I wrote a note to myself. It said that I tried to kill myself because of you but you controlled me to forget and to not do it," I said boldly, looking straight into his eyes.

"And how do you know that I didn't control you to write that?"

"Why in the world would you do that? You'd lose your only bargaining chip against Elsa."

He raised a brow,"Then I'd take her."

"Would your plan of marrying even work anymore?"

He looked at the floor,"No, it wouldn't. I planned on marrying you and only you. Elsa is not part of that. She will, though, if you marry me, continue to be queen for as long as possible. I promise I will not hurt her if you just go through with the plan."

Ugh, now that is somewhat well thought out. "You won't hurt Elsa?"

He shook his head. "I swear."

Well if he says that… No, Anna! He just showed that he is still the person he was during the summer. He is still willing to kill to get what he wants.

"Actually,"he said slowly, interrupting my thoughts,"I wasn't going to do that. I just want to marry you. No tricks."

* * *

**I have no idea what I was doing when I was writing this chapter but please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Frozen or any of the characters! Just the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Eight**

He can't be _serious_, right? Oh, no. What am I going to do about Kristoff? I'm still married to him. What is Hans going to do to Kristoff? Oh no, oh no. Don't tell me he's going to kill him! No.

_He wouldn't kill him, not yet. If he did now, he'd lose you and wouldn't be able to marry you. If he keeps Kristoff, there are many things he could happen. Maybe get him thrown in the dungeons or something. But killing him will come later, once he has won you over. As of right now, Kristoff is safe. Once you are properly married to him, who knows what could happen to Kristoff._

"Anna? Anna?" Hans said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Wha-Huh? What are you doing?"

"You were staring into space."

"Oh. I was? I guess I was…"

"You were."

"So you're actually serious? You want to marry me, just to marry me? There has got to be a reason."

He nodded, eyes flicking down to the ground then back up. "You know the reason most couples marry for?"

I slowly nodded,"Yeah, love. I mean usually, though."

He stared at me for what seemed like forever before I finally got it.

"What?! You mean that you _love_ me? That can't be possible right? You tried to kill me! Were you actually lying when you said 'if only there was someone who loved you'? Were you trying to get me to you? Oh my god, what if that was it?" I'm rambling. I know I'm rambling. Anna, just shut up.

Hans stayed quiet the whole time, letting me just word barf the entire time. There was no emotion on his face, only shadows of past emotions.

Once I was done, I was breathing heavily and unsaid thoughts zoomed through my head.

"Are you done?" he asked patiently.

"I think so?"

He breathed deeply and slowly exhaled. "So, yes. I do love you."

"No,"I intervened,"You have barely even talked to me these few weeks and you were trying to kill me and now you've kidnapped me and now you say you love me? You probably don't even know what love is! _What is your problem?!_"

He winced,"Nothing, Anna. I don't know how it happened and I tried to not let it happen but it did. And I'm sorry for that."

"You're apologizing? The great Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is apologizing? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Wow, touchy. And I thought you were supposed to be apologizing."

"Maybe I am."

"Well then you're a very bad apologizer."

"You don't know that do you?"

"As of right now, you are extremely bad at it. How many times have you actually apologized?"

"You don't need to know that," he said hastily, avoiding eye contact. Hm, bad subject and probably none, other than this.

"No,"he said quietly,"I just used to say sorry to everything. At least up until I came here. That's when I stopped. This is, however, the first time since then."

How can I get him to talk so easily? Wait. "Hey! You were reading my mind again!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I was," he said tiredly,"aren't you used to it already?"

"Am I supposed to be?" I crossed my arms.

"I hoped you would be by now,"he mumbled.

"Well, I'm not. How would you like it if someone exposed all your evil plans to the world because they could read your mind?"  
He shrugged,"I'd just make new plans."

"And if that was the only foolproof one?"

"Then I'd go a different direction to get what I want. Or I just kill the person who could read minds."

"There's the Hans I know. The one who kills to get what he wants."

He sighed. "If you don't want to talk, you can just go back upstairs. I just wanted to let you know that."

"I will then," I said and stomped up the stairs.

* * *

Ugh, why don't I just follow through with what the note said? It would be so much easier! But then who knows what he would do to Elsa and Kristoff. Do they even remember me anymore? Does Kris remember what happened the last time I went with him? Does he even know that he was right that Hans had weird mind controlling powers? I really wish I could just talk to them! But noooo. The stupid watchdog barely even lets me to the balcony without controlling me to do things.

_I can still hear you, you know._

You were totally meant to! Get out!

I started pacing, almost falling on my face in the process.

I started whispering to myself, "How is Elsa doing? Is she still sending search parties for me? Are the troops okay? Are they tired? Because if they are, she should stop, at least for a little while, and if she wants to continue searching, she can after they rest. How hard is it to find a giant ice castle anyway? Apparently very difficult." I sighed. "I wish someone,_ that wasn't Hans_, would get me out of here! Hans, if you're listening, just let me talk a freaking_ walk_ outside! I'm not a baby, you know. I can take care of myself. Sorta."

I jumped onto the bed and jumped when the bed slid across the ice.

Hm… It never did that before and I've done this tons of times. Weird. Is it just on this really slippery ice patch or something?

I laid in bed for what felt like hours, but when I looked at the clock it had only been ten minutes. Why does time have to move so slowly?

Maybe I should take a nap or something since I'm not doing anything productive other than breathing. Does that count? Because I really don't think that it would. It would be nice if it did because I'd be able to say that I'm actually doing something productive.

UGH! I have to get out and leave! I need to talk to people! Anyone that isn't Hans, though. He's not exactly the best company.

I went to the balcony doors and eased them open. Shivering slightly at the breeze that came in. I stepped to the railing and peered over. Mostly what was there was a ravine, but nearby there was normal land. It wasn't close enough to jump without getting injured, but it was still close enough to jump to.

I guess I found my emergency escape route… If I jump and fall into the ravine, there won't any time to save me. I'll be dead. If I do somehow land on the ground then that would be great. I would just have to get back to the castle from here, though. That's the only problem, other than dying of course.

_Just jump. It would be so easy. It would get rid of all your problems and get you away. Forever. You'd never see Hans again or have to go through some more mind control. That's what you want, right?_

Shut up, inner voice! Just because I was thinking it does not mean I actually was going to do it! If I do that, I'd never see Elsa again and that would just get me further away from my goal.

_See Elsa and then what? You can't battle against Hans's powers. You've seen it in action, it's stronger than Elsa is._

She wasn't ready when it happened! When he comes back, we all will be.

_What if he gets better at controlling people? And not just a few at a time, hundreds. He could hypnotise the entire kingdom and have them revolt against you and Elsa. Of course, you could have Elsa create another "guard" but it would only hold so many of them off and it would eventually fail._

Just because Hans is getting better doesn't mean Elsa isn't either. She's training too and probably is right now!

_Are you sure?_

Yes.

_No you're not._

I blinked, confused that I'd ever think that. I would know wouldn't I? It's _me_.

There was a pulling sensation in my stomach and I got a splitting headache. I shut the doors as well as I could and hobbled over to the bed, grabbing my head. I sat down gently, because every move irritated all the joints in my body.

There were flashing colors, like I had just walked through a rainbow, and a blinding light.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the throne room.

* * *

**Ahh! I know it's been ages since I updated but better late than never, right? ...Uh...yeah...**

**I've been uber busy and I didn't know what I was doing for half of this chapter so I rewrote the entire thing. It didn't make any sense. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Disney or Frozen! Just the plot of this story!**

**Chapter Nine**

How did I get here? That's impossible.

_Says the girl whose sister can create ice and snow out of nothing and was mind controlled._

Right. I totally needed to be reminded about that.

I blinked. Well, at least I tried to. Why won't my eyes blink?

_Blink._

There we go. Wait, I wasn't the one blinking that time.

Who was blinking then? How can I blink but not blink?

_Blink._

Oh god. Why do I have blond hair? Only Elsa does.

Does that mean I'm in her body? I can't control it, obviously, but I'm still here!

Elsa sighed.

A guard burst into the room and bowed to Elsa,"The soldiers have returned."

"And?" I heard Elsa's panicked voice.

He looked to the ground,"I'm sorry, your highness. There was no sign of them."

Her thoughts went right into my head._ Anna, where are you?_

"Right here!" I wanted to scream.

She nodded,"Are there any more soldiers fit to go another round?"

The soldier shook his head,"No, your highness. They are all exhausted. Maybe the person, or people, who took the princess are waiting for us. Can there be a break for them to lower their guard and to also let our soldiers rest?"

I felt her emotion, engulfing me like a tidal wave. She swallowed hard,"Of course. Whatever will help us get closer to Princess Anna and however long it takes for them to recover."

He bowed his head,"Yes, your highness."

"You are excused."

He bowed and walked out of the throne room.

Elsa held in her tears."May I be alone?" she asked the guards waiting near the door.

They nodded and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind them.

She took a deep breath. _Anna, where are you? Who took you? I can't be here all alone. I need you here!_

_Hans took me!_ I thought. _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles! He's the one who tried to kill you and me!_ But I knew she couldn't hear me, no matter how loud I thought it or screamed it. She wouldn't even know who Hans was.

Hot tears streamed down her face and she sniffed, wiping them away as quickly as they fell.

The headache returned and before I knew it, I was back in my own body.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my thumping heart.

What was that? How did I do that? I only know Hans that can put a person in someone else's body but that was in a memory. He can't do that with present events can he? He's probably messing with my mind right now like usual.

"Anna?" Hans barged into my room and I shot up from the bed,"I heard a lot of noise from your mind. I wasn't trying to read it, but your thoughts were exploding out of your mind," he added. Good thing, too, since I was ready to punch him in the face again. I still do. I'm always ready to punch Hans.

"N-Nothing,"I stuttered. "I'm fine. What do you mean there was a lot of noise from my mind?"

"It was like static and I heard yelling? I'm not really sure what I heard."  
"Oh, okay. If that's it, then you can go now," I said, laying back down.

He turned away and turned back around,"Dinner will be here soon. I hope to see you downstairs."

"Don't you always?" I grumbled.

He frowned,"Well, I just wanted you to know."

"You can leave anytime now," I said when he didn't move.

"Oh, uh, yes," he fidgeted,"I'll be downstairs."

The icy doors closed behind him and I finally breathed a sigh of relief. At least he's not reading my mind again. At least, I don't think he is. I thought that before and he still snooped in my head. If he did something, he would have said something wouldn't he have? Right? Uh…

But it's Hans so if something happened, he probably wouldn't say a thing until the person spoke up. But if Hans didn't do it, could it be Elsa? No, she only has ice powers. Bringing someone into her mind is probably way out of her zone. It couldn't be me, I don't have any powers. Like none, unless being super clumsy counts as one. It probably doesn't though.

I wish there was someone I could talk to that wouldn't search my thoughts to see what I was actually thinking. Kristoff wouldn't. Actually, Kristoff can't even hear my thoughts.  
Hans though… If Hans was actually who he said he was at the start and wasn't a killer or mind controller, I'd be fine with marrying him. He could be nice and knows how to care for the people. Even if you manipulated people, you can't fake caring and knowing exactly what to do in a crisis. He knew what he was doing, and even if he was controlling them, he said he wasn't as good compared to now. He wouldn't be able to control them for too long. A few days continuously is pretty tiring. At least, that's what I'm guessing.

Ugh, wait, why am I even thinking this about Hans? I hate him, remember, me?

_Yeah, you hate him alright._

Do we have to have this conversation every time I think about him?

_Uh, yeah, Anna. That's my job as the voice in your head. To question everything you think._

Well I don't like your job.

_When did you get so irritable?_

Since I got here.

_No, it was before that. It was when Hans left._

I don't know what you are talking about. That was forever ago! And if you know, why ask me again?

_I'm your furthest thoughts. You only know what you consciously think so I have to tell you some things, like this. And it wasn't that long ago, Anna. Not as long as you think. Even after you and Kristoff got married, you were still like this. He's noticed, but since he's Kristoff, he never said a word. Elsa is too busy these days being queen to see you so she has yet to notice something's wrong._

Nothing is wrong with me!

_Even if it's not that, you're still talking to yourself._

I rolled my eyes.

Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine and I'm completely normal.

I took a deep breath and flopped back down on my bed. I'm wrong. I'm so wrong. Does Kris really think I'm different? That I've been more irritable? He can't, right?

Is it possible to be right and wrong at the same time? Half of me says that I'm different but the other half says that I'm normal. Why can't I be normal? Life would be so much easier.

But normal isn't part of my family and obviously it isn't too different for me. Why should I expect anything other than that?

Why can't I have answers to questions? Ugh, there's another one to answer.

* * *

**So that's the next chapter! Thanks for reading! This chapter is pretty short, sorry! Oh and sorry about the long wait! Better late than never though, right? Uh... Yeah!**


End file.
